


Irrevocably Mine / Безоговорочно мой

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Твои губы — слаще всякого вина и горше любых обещаний. Мой личный ад и моё спасение, слитые в одно. И ты — весь мой. Безоговорочно мой.





	Irrevocably Mine / Безоговорочно мой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irrevocably Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657016) by [ForeverLilacLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies). 



> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5538907

Освещение в этой комнате приглушённое. Одиночная свеча на каминной полке заливает пространство мягким оранжевым свечением. Огонёк трепыхается в углу, сражаясь за жизнь. Как и всегда, я нахожу тебя здесь, ждущего меня в кресле под светом пламени. Твои ноги скрещены, руки покоятся на коленях. Когда твои глаза встречаются с моими, ты улыбаешься мне своей скрытной улыбкой и поднимаешь изящную руку, подзывая меня ближе.  
  
Между нами нет слов. Они попросту не нужны, когда я приближаюсь к тебе с возбуждённым нетерпением маленького ребёнка. Подхожу, принимаю предложенную кисть в крепкий захват и прижимаюсь губами к выступающим косточкам. Ты приветствуешь меня привычным мягким тоном и взглядом тёмных глаз, сверкнувших в тусклом свете огонька. Я ныряю вниз и приникаю к твоим губам, взбудораженный новой встречей с тобой, мой аники.  
  
Твои губы — слаще всякого вина и горше любых обещаний. Мой личный ад и моё спасение, слитые в одно. И ты — весь мой. Безоговорочно мой. Я чувствую, как твои губы едва ощутимо изгибаются в улыбке, когда ты отвечаешь на поцелуй. В моих глазах — неутаимая беззаветная привязанность и чистое восхищение, когда я возвращаю тебе улыбку. Моя ладонь скользит вниз по твоему лицу, по губам, до самого горла. Такая изящная шея, такая хрупкая. Я оставляю поцелуи на твои закрытых глазах, осязая губами трепет длинных изогнутых ресниц.  
  
Однако очень скоро мои прикосновения обретают иной характер. Тёплые и нежные касания влюблённого без памяти уступают место более жёстким и нещадным прикосновениям мстителя. Поймав твою руку, я смыкаю на запястье неумолимый захват. В этих хрупких руках с тонкими по-птичьи костями столько мощи... но я одним быстрым движением могу переломать их. Мысль заманчивая. Сломать твоё красивое тонкое запястье, услышать этот восхитительный хруст.  
  
Ты ведь помнишь, как сам сломал мне руку, аники? Переломил запястье, будто прутик, оставляя свежий порез на моей ненависти, раздразнивая её по-новой.  
  
И ты своего добился. Словно открытая рана, необработанная и уязвимая для жары, порез мокнул и кровоточил, и — как и любая рана, оставленная без внимания и постоянно тревожимая, — он разрастался. Нарыв в моём сердце не заживал и прогрессировал, пожирая меня изнутри.  
  
Только представь это, брат мой.  
  
Ворон кружит высоко в небе, широко раскинув крылья. Он пронзительно каркает, ликуя на свободе. Своего рода эйфория. Это крошечное создание способно парить выше облаков, над миром открытым и ждущим. Способно брать такие высоты, какие недостижимы человеку даже в мечтах.  
  
Но вот тень накрывает ворона сверху. Она стремительно сужается. И в один миг ворон перестаёт быть существом свободы и шанса. Он больше не единоличный хозяин воздуха. Теперь он — добыча для существа крови и охоты. Ястреб пикирует и атакует; когтистые лапы терзают тело ворона. Ворон выпускает крик боли. Трепыхание его крыльев бесполезно против силы ястреба. Схватка длится совсем недолго: маленький ворон не соперник хищнику.  
  
Всё закачивается так же стремительно, как началось. Ястреб улетает своей дорогой. А ворон падает вниз. Сгусток чёрных перьев и алой крови, несущийся к неумолимой земной тверди.  
  
А ястреб исчезает вдали, схватывая когтями отблески заходящего солнца.  
  
Ты мой ворон, Итачи. Ты — моя добыча.  
  
Ты не сопротивляешься и ничего не говоришь. Только смотришь на меня тёмными глазами, ожидая дальнейших действий. Моя хватка на твоих запястьях усиливается, я придвигаюсь ближе, останавливаясь в миллиметре от твоего лица. И как и всегда, мой аники, ты обнажаешь для меня своё горло. Как и всегда, ты позволяешь моей злости и ненависти найти выход. Принимаешь их с той же готовностью, с какой принимаешь мою любовь. Какая покорность.  
  
Мои пальцы сжимают твои волосы на затылке, запрокидывая твою голову, чтобы я мог посмотреть тебе прямо в глаза. На твоём лице теплится румянец, а губы приоткрыты. Такой опасный нукенин, вселяющий страх в своих врагов. Ты прожил жизнь с репутацией демона, но с лицом ангела.  
  
Мои ладони смыкаются на твоей изумительной шее и начинают медленно сдавливать. Твоя жизнь принадлежит мне. Ты весь мой. В моей власти тебя возродить или уничтожить.  
  
Ради тебя, аники, я испепелил бы целый мир.  
  
Сжёг бы тебя и себя вместе с тобой.  
  
Я набрасываюсь на твои губы, прокусывая, пробуя на язык острый вкус меди. Мои руки соскальзывают с синяков на твоём горле, чтобы зафиксировать на месте твоё лицо. И твой поцелуй столь же отчаянный. Мой птичий брат, мой ворон. Обладая такой огромной силой, ты покоряешься моей воле.  
  
И я владею тобой целиком и полностью, брат мой. Душой и телом, с головы до ног, до кончиков пальцев.


End file.
